


VBabe16's Master List

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: This is just a master list of all my stories so I can post them to Tumblr! Feel free to take a look!





	VBabe16's Master List

Want some pure Desus fluff that makes you giggle and feel good inside? How about these:

Daryl’s Bad At Flirting - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910897

Confessions of a Delirious Hunter - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12014787

The Chase - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12125532

Warmth - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12379863

First Meetings - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12398601

Rings - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12390366

Honor - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12648531

Daryl’s AWOL Husband - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13456380

Sun Burn - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13676265

 

Want something more than just fluff? How about some Desus fluff with a little bit of angst?

Hysteria - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11752803

Fear - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11836473

Stay - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12209541

Missing You - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12389988

Making Love - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12425724

Tears - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12477060

Anger - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12589232

Making Love - Paul - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12648372

Forever - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12681207

Lay With Him - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13554594

 

Need some Desus fluff and smut with a little bit of angst? Here’s these short stories!

Mine - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11772150

Bond - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11772645

Animal - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11799927

Love - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11828259

Closer - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11995491

Gray - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12380331

Paul’s Hero - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12389634

Clothes - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12940464

Team Cock Blocking Family - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12765621

Hung Like a Horse - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12645531

Comfort - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12648192

Leather - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12626352

 

Want something longer? Here’s some slow burn Desus fics!

Second Chances- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9349796/chapters/21178475

Coffee is the Best Medicine - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11937927/chapters/26985945

A Future - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13582626

 

Need something a little darker? How about these Desus slow burns?!

Fatal Romance - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12238476/chapters/27806295

Love Bites - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12969210/chapters/29648733

 

In the mood for something different? How about some Intersex Daryl? These are Desus!

No Secrets in the Apocalypse - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9091258/chapters/20668126

Horatio Rovia (sequel) - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9348752/chapters/21175850

First Impressions (AU) - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11894595/chapters/26867403

Need some ABO? Here’s this Desus story!

Star Crossed Mates - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12023274/chapters/27214107

 

In the mood for some Rickyl? Here’s these stories!

The Mechanic and the Sheriff - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9197252/chapters/20865794

Protect - (ABO one shot) http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930424

Never - (high school AU) http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930922

Pillow - (fluff and angst one shot) http://archiveofourown.org/works/11996055

Deal - (fuffy one shot) http://archiveofourown.org/works/12014958

 

Need a Negan/Daryl fix? Here’s these!

Patience - (intersex Daryl) http://archiveofourown.org/works/12182346/chapters/27655398

You Look So Fine - http://archiveofourown.org/works/13019778/chapters/29776311

 

Want something with adventure, magic, romance and everything else? Here’s this story!

The Legend of Kaidodien- (Desus) http://archiveofourown.org/works/12500952/chapters/28460728

 

Want some pure smut with toys and BDSM? Here’s this story!

Master’s Baby - http://archiveofourown.org/works/12091617

 

Random stories that intertwine:

Love, Faith and Hope - (desus) http://archiveofourown.org/series/864909

Deleted Alternate Scenes - (various stories) http://archiveofourown.org/works/12504708/chapters/28469792


End file.
